Only you
by xOangelicOx
Summary: Mikan's granpa jux pass away and Mikan is brought to the academy.From ever-cheerful Mikan,she turn to emotional Mikan.Only one person can bring the old Mikan back but will he suceed?Or will Mikan stay emo 4eva?
1. Prolouge

Author: Hi EVERYBODY

Author: Hi EVERYBODY!! Once again. Here's a new one. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

SMACK!

Author: Itai…

Natsume: Quit crapping and start the story.

Author: Wait!!

Natsume: What now? 'raising manga to hit the author'

Author: There'll be a girl name Hitomi.

Natsume: Who's that?

Author: Bleh! Find out yourself. ENJOY!!

**Prologue**

It all started when Hitomi wasn't at home and her grandpa was alone at home.

Hitomi: Grandpa! I'm home!

Nobody answer.

Hitomi: Grandpa?

Voice: H…Hi…tomi…

Hitomi follow the voice.

Hitomi: H…Hello? 'scared'

Voice: Hi…tomi… its g…grandpa…

Hitomi: Grandpa!!

Without hesitating, Hitomi rush to wards the voice. There in the dark, Hitomi's grandpa was lying on the ground. Red liquid was flowing out of his head.

Hitomi: Grandpa! Who did this to you?! What happened?!

Grandpa: Y… you'll know s...ooner or l… later. A…an uncle 'cough' w…will be p…picking you u...p…

Hitomi: Grandpa!! Don't go! Don't leave me!! 'cry' 'cry'

Grandpa: B…Be a g… 'cough' good g…irl Hi… no M...Mikan…

Hitomi: Don't!!

Grandpa touches Hitomi's brown hair and smile at her. Suddenly his hand drop to the floor.

Hitomi: GRANDPA!! 'cry' 'cry'

LATER THAT DAY…

The people bury grandpa's body. It was raining, people were crying. They went back one by one and only Hitomi was left there. A black limousine stops by the sidewalk. A blond hair guy came out.

Guy: Hitomi Sakura?

Hitomi: Don't call me that only one person can call me that and that's grandpa.

Guy: Hi-

Hitomi: Shut up. My name from now on is Mikan Sakura…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Reader: Why was Mikan called Hitomi?

Author: Well as you know Mikan love her grandpa very much and would listen to anything her grandpa say.

Reader: So?

Author: Her grandpa like the name Hitomi so of course Mikan (out of love) call herself that. Understand?

Reader: Oh… ok!


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Hahahaha know Mikan is trap in a whole new world with no one with her

Author: Hahahaha know Mikan is trap in a whole new world with no one with her!!

SMACK!!

Author: Itai… Natsume!!

SMACK!!

Mikan: It's Mikan, baka. And who's that Natsume person you were talking about?

Author: Nothing. 'smiles innocently'

BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru: Your smile gives me nightmares.

Mikan: Same. Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan.

Hotaru: Hotaru.

Mikan: Guess we're on the same boat.

Hotaru: Yup. Tea?

Mikan: Sure.

Author: 'sob' 'sob' Let's just start chapter 1, shall we?

**Chapter 1**

Narumi… Grandpa's view of uncle but in Mikan's point of view he was a 110 percent a gay. (I mean which guy cares so much about their cloth until they use a whole to find a perfect outfit or spend hours to make sure his hair is perfect?)

Narumi: Here's your schedule, school map, uniform and your keys. Last but not least, WELCOME to alice academy!!

Mikan look at Narumi like he was some kind of freak.

Narumi: What? Is my hair messy?!

Mikan: I don't know how you can be my uncle. There must have been some error.

Narumi: Nope there was no mistake at all.

Mikan: …

Narumi: Are you feeling ill? 'touch Mikan's forehead'

Mikan: Don't touch me gay. 'Slaps Narumi's hand away'

Narumi: How can you be so mean?! 'sob' 'sob'

Mikan: I'm not mean. You're just gay.

Narumi: sob sob You're breaking my fragile heart.

Mikan: I'm just wasting my time here. 'goes out'

Narumi: Waah!! I fail as an uncle!! 'cries'

**Outside…**

Bump!

Mikan: I'm sorry… 'mumbles and walks away'

A pair of crimson eyes follow the direction she walked.

Person: Hn…

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan: ?? Why's there a jungle out of mowhere?

She went into it to explore. 1 hour pass…2 hour pass… Mikan was still in the forest. Let's see what she's doing in there.

Mikan: … Sakura…

**Flashback…**

Back when Mikan was still 6 years old…

Hitomi: Ooo…

Grandpa: What is it, Mikan?

Hitomi: Me no Mikan!! Me Hitomi!!

Grandpa: Okay. Hitomi, what's wrong?

Hitomi: What tree that?

She was pointing to a Sakura tree which is blooming with pretty pink flowers.

Grandpa: It's a Sakura tree, Hitomi.

Hitomi: Sakura! Me Sakura!!

Grandpa: Yup and you're the most beautiful Sakura I've ever seen. 'carry Hitomi and kiss her on the cheek'

**End…**

Mikan: Grandpa…

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried and cried under the Sakura tree until she felt asleep.

**F.Y.I.: She was sitting under the Sakura tree when she was having the flashback.**

**Later that day…**

Owl: Wu Wu

Mikan's eyelids flick open.

Mikan: Yawn Where am I? oh… I should be getting back to my room.

She got up and walk away from the Sakura tree. Suddenly she stop, she could hear something. She follow the sound and hide behind the bushes when she sees two figure. One of them was a boy wearing a cat mask, he was badly injured. His uniform was torn here and there, blood was flowing out from his wound. The other was a guy wearing a white mask. From Mikan's point of view they were fighting. Suddenly, the guy with the mask hit the boy and the cat mask was hit off. It landed in front of Mikan. She pick up the mask.

Boy: Who's there?!

Mikan's only way out was to run so she ran as fast as she could. The boy created a fire ball and threw it at Mikan but when it got close to Mikan it disappear. The boy was shocked.

Guy: Hm… interesting… I didn't know that there was a nullifier in this academy. Training ends here.

Boy: Hn…

/

Author: O.o Who is this boy? What will happened to Mikan when they find out it was her? Find out soon! XD

BAKA! BAKA!

Author: Itai…

Hotaru: Shut the crap an get us some more bread and jam.

Author: Yes madam. T.T See you soon.

Hotaru: Quick!

Author: Yes miss Imai.


	3. Chapter 2

Writer: Gomene for the really long long long long gap between the updates! Have been awfully busy and drifted away from writing stories. . Without anymore delay, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

6.30a.m. was the time written on her clock. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, for some reason it was really sore.

Mikan: (thought to herself) must have been the way I slept…

Her eyes slowly scan the new room she was in. Empty, quiet and lonely were the only thing that were spelled out at a glance of the room. While taking a few breaths, the memories from last night appeared one by one in front of her.

She reached out to the cat mask that was laid on her table and gazed at it. Who was the boy that owned this mask? Should I return it if I find him or shall I just remove it from his life? Thoughts filled her mind as she ran her fingers along the mask.

Mikan: (thought to herself) Ergh… Why am I even bothering about this mask or who the owner is? Tsk… I let my emotion take over me again...

She threw the cat mask into her drawer and got into her brand new uniform. Searching through her bag, she found a bandana and wrapped it loosely around her head. Quietly, she slipped out of her room.

**An hour and a half later…**

Narumi: Well then class, settle down because I have great news for all of you today! (Smiles gaily)

Without having to explain, it was obvious that he was talking to himself because who in the right mind would have listen to this gay teacher? Poor Narumi, he never learns…

Narumi: (clears his throat) we're having a new student who will be joining us from now on. Come on in and introduce yourself.

Slowly, the shape of a girl appeared from outside and stood in front of the class. Whispers escaped from the mouths of students, a whistle sounded from the far end of the room. Mikan just looked blankly at the people in front of her.

Narumi: Don't need to be shy. Go ahead and introduce yourself.

Mikan: (stares emotionlessly at Narumi) this is totally unnecessary. Just tell me where I should sit.

Narumi: 'gulp' Of course, you can have that sit at the back of Ruka and Natsume. Ruka, please raise up your hand.

A blond hair guy who was holding a rabbit rose up his hand without uttering anything. Mikan walked towards the seat behind the blond hair guy as the students whispered about her as she passes by.

Student 1#: She's so pretty... But why doesn't she smile?

Student2#: Don't know. Maybe the cats got her tongue.

Mikan ignored the comments given to her and sat quietly at her seat. Looking at her uncle making a fool out of himself at the front made her question about the truth of her being blood related to him. Her eyes took their time to get use to the surrounding. At loss in her concentration, she accidently tipped her bottle of the table which hit the boy sitting in front of her and fell to the ground.

She quickly knelt down to pick up her bottle, hoping no one would stare at her for making this embarrassing mistake. As she was getting up, she look at the boy to apologise.

Mikan: I'm sorry…

A pair of crimson eyes gazed at her. Taken in by shock, she stared at the guy for a moment. That was the guy from last night. She looked at him and confirmed because of his raven hair that was the only that stood out even in the darkest night.

Guy: What's your problem, idiot? Quit staring at me with those stupid eyes of yours.

Still stunned, she walked wobbly to her seat. What was it with her? Why did couldn't she think straight? Was it because she knew that this weird stranger was a dangerous person? But for any reason, she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about the guy who sat in front of her.

/

Writer: O.o what is the reason? That's for me to know and for you to find out soon in the following chapters. Thank you for reading this chapter and my ears are welcome to any reviews about this chapter. =]


End file.
